Lovers Terrace
by jasperhale92
Summary: supposed to be based on a song... Remembering sunday by All time low. sry
1. First love, first sight

_Chapter one: _

**"_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" _**

_As you like it.__ Act 3 Scene 5 William Shakespeare_

Life's not fun. Or happy. Or even worth going through. So I some how needed an excuse to go on living in Lakeview Terrace, the town I'd lived since I was born. But every reason I got was just plain stupid. I never fit in anywhere, ever.

So when I finally found someone, I was better, better than anything I had ever felt. I never imagined it would be a boy so unusual. A boy that I had spent one morning with before school at the local diner.

My mom went through phases trying to get me to be more like one of my 4 sisters. Antoinette, the beautiful cheerleader with long, curly blond hair. Then there was, Lillian the smart one with short, cropped blond hair. And Mary the independent one that was our school's student body president. You guessed it, she's blond. Lastly there's Beatrice, the athlete. She has long blonde hair that is constantly in a ponytail. Beatrice was the only one I liked. She was funny and outgoing, but she was too perfect. Just like all of them.

I got all the bad genes. I have my dad's flat, brunette hair and pale skin. I have deep blue eyes, one of the only good traits about me. Every time my mom tries to change me, I fail miserably. I was too clumsy to be a cheerleader or an athlete. I shy away from being alone and would rather die than have the spotlight on me. Now she was trying to get me to be more like Lillian. So she signed me up for tutoring other students. And that was how I met Rustle.

I walked into the small entrance of the school and slowly slumped toward Mr. Hawthorne, our guidance counselor.

"Good morning, Ellie," He said loudly. "Nice to see you here."

I just nodded and he waved me toward another boy sitting on the blue faux leather seats. This boy looked just as depressed to be there as I was. I thought that maybe he was on the same level as I was, Stuck being the disappointing one in the family, just like me. Maybe I could connect with him. No, I thought, someone like him would never like me on any level. This boy was tall and buff but the trait that drew the most attention was his startlingly red hair. I sat down next to him.

"Hello," I said awkwardly. "I'm Ellie." I held out my hand politely and slowly dropped it when he just sat there staring at it blankly.

"Hi, I'm Rustle." He finally said after it seemed like forever had past as he stared at my hand.

"Alright," Mr. Hawthorne said after a look out the door. "Since you two are the only ones who showed up today, I'm going to have to cancel this mornings tutoring."

I breathed a sigh of relief and I could see Rustle stifle a laugh. Mr. Hawthorne walked away after a long glance back out the large doors.

"So," Rustle muttered startlingly. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat before school starts?"

"Sure."

We walked across the street silently and he was the first one to speak when we had gotten into a booth.

"So, How did you turn out so normal?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled. What was he talking about?

"Well, all your sisters are unnaturally perfect and you're really normal."

That was what he was talking about? My _sisters? _This brought on a new rage that I never knew I had in me. But of course. Almost every conversation I have has something to do with my sisters. But I was still angry, so I vented to this stranger.

"Why does that matter?" I said angrily. "Its not like I want to be anything like those pathetic Barbie's! I want nothing to do with them! Everything revolves around them. Awards, ceremonies, my mom, and my whole life are based on the fact that I am pathetically average while the future Miss. Americas are getting ready for another trophy!"

He looked at me like I just told him my whole life story. Then he composed his face.

"Wow, calm down. I was just commenting on how it's finally nice to find someone so down to earth that comes from the same family."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Was this boy really saying I was down to earth? Most guys just ask me why I'm nothing like my sisters. But this one, Rustle, seemed different, nice, kind, and amazing.

"So, you really do keep things bottled up don't you?" He asked with a grin on his face.

I nodded, blushing and said "I am _so_ different than my sisters. I don't think I can take much more of it."

The rest of the morning we talked. We chatted about pointless things and deep, thoughtful things. He asked me about my family, but mostly we stayed away from that topic. He asked my favorite color and my favorite flower. He asked me if I had ever wanted to runaway from all of this, and to that I had no answer. We almost missed first period talking. I had never talked this much in my life.

Rustle had me wrapped around his finger the first time I met him. I knew he might be the reason I go on. The reason I wake up in the morning, the reason for my being. Last week no one would care if I was alive. But now one man would miss me if I left, one man could love me. I have one person to hold on to.

The next day, I got up and dressed and brushed my teeth just as I would on any other day. I went downstairs to find my father eating breakfast with my sisters. The reason this was so surprising was that my dad's job had him constantly away. Whether he was across the country or across the world, he was never here. I despised him for that. I ducked my head though, trying not to be seen. Unfortunately, my mother saw me at once and made me say an embarrassing hello to my dad. As soon as that was though I grabbed a granola bar and headed for the door. I jumped in my black SUV and drove toward purgatory.

When I got to school, I immediately saw Rustle—and he saw me. He immediately walked over to me, making me regret glancing over at him knowing this might be awkward.

"'Morning," He said. "How are you?"

"Fine," I lied. "And you?"

"Perfect… Now," He said making me blush. "Would you like to walk to class with me?"

"Yes, thank you." I said as politely as I could.

We walked to class and right when we passed the science lab I felt his hand in mine. I looked at him startled by the sudden touch, but in a good way. Obviously he took my look differently and dropped my hand. But cautiously I reached for it again and he looked down at me and smiled.

Since he was incredibly taller than I was, I felt very small next to him. Then I was distracted from my thought when I realized I was at room 612, my algebra class with Mrs. Tearnie. A wave of depression washed over me as when I knew he would be going to his class.

"'Bye." I said more gloomily than intended.

"Don't worry," He said noticing my glumness. "I'll be back after."

I nodded and walked into the room. I had Algebra first thing in the morning so usually, I started the day off badly. As soon as the bell rang my mood immediately shifted. I got even more excited when I saw him leaning casually against the crimson lockers. He looked up and I saw his eyes brighten as I walked toward him. Away from the misery of Algebra and all its _wonders._

The rest of the day we got more and more comfortable around each other. He sat with me at lunch and when the day was over, I had to say goodbye to Rustle.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Stupid butterflies.**

I woke up in a brilliant mood. I had a huge smile on my face when I walked down the stairs. I skipped through the butter, yellow walled room into the kitchen and kissed my father on the cheek. I could tell it surprised him because he jumped at my touch.

"So, why so cheery, pariah?" Antoinette sneered.

"None of your business, Barbie." I replied just as acidly.

"Girls…" My dad said.

"I know why," Lillian said. "Yesterday, Ellie was walking around school with Rustle Peterson. She was holding his hand!"

"I will kill you." I whispered in her ear.

"You're dating a boy?" My mother asked peeking her head in from the other room.

"Well not officially or anything." Lillian continued. She was such a blabber-mouth. "They've only been on one date."

"That's wonderful!" My mom oozed pure enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door quickly, stumbling on the doormat. I jumped in my black SUV and drove to school. I sighed when I pictured his smile this morning. Hopefully he was just as excited as I was.

He was talking to Chris Mitchell when I drove up to school. He wasn't even looking at Chris but Chris just kept babbling on to Rustle about something. Rustle was looking down when I drove up but then Chris tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at me. I blushed and looked away but I could tell he was walking toward me to meet me by my car before class.

"Hey, Ellie!" he yelled from across the lot.

I smiled at him and I felt the butterflies fill my gut after every step he got closer to me. He was so perfect, so brilliantly amazing. Like nothing even fathomable. Nothing I have ever studied in my classes could explain this. Love, I've seen it in movies and millions of books but the feeling was of nothing imaginable. It was like he picked me from a thousand flowers, me of all people. Average, little me.

He put his arm around me and I wrapped my arm around his waist because there was no chance of me ever reaching his shoulder. We walked to class and people were staring at us, some girls were even glaring at me. Were they jealous of me? Well, that was something to think about.

When I was in Algebra I had a lot of time to think. Too much time, some people might think. Why was_ I_ getting something as amazing as love? Why was _I_ going to be so lucky? Rustle was everything I asked for and so much more than I knew to ask. If I had known what to look for, would I have found him sooner? For the first time I was opening my eyes to all the possibilities of love and it was like I was seeing the sun for the first time. Taking my first breathe of clean air. Feeling any kind of feeling for the first time in so long. A heart can't hold all that space for so long, and now he was filling it and I was glad. I was the fortunate one in my family. I had heard my sisters throw around the word _love_ a million times over their latest boyfriend, but everyone knows those relationships last days instead of lifetimes. Was I just a teenager excited over her first boyfriend? Does love really last a lifetime? I only knew of movies and books and plays but in reality, a lifetime really isnt that long.


	2. I'd go anywhere

I woke up at 4:00 (a.m.) and couldn't get to sleep. Something made the floor creak outside my door and I suddenly sat up. I heard footsteps and saw four feet cross my door. The only other sound was the footsteps and then, a light scratching at my door. I got up and walked to my door, sitting on the ground was my cat, Sea Glass. I picked her up and brought her to my bed.

"You scared me, Sea," I cooed to her. "I thought you were a burglar."

She just purred and looked up at my through her sea green eyes. I remember when we first got the cats. My moms mother cat had a litter of 5, and my mom let each of us name and keep one of them as long as we took care of it, ourselves. This was my first pet so it was a big deal and I threw myself into the work. I would feed her, and love her, and pamper her all day.

Antoinette named hers sparkles because of the collar she bought her cat. Lillian named hers Einstein, it wasn't surprising because the cat was male and she loved Albert Einstein. Mary named hers Just-Because and no one knew why because every time we would ask her why she named it that, she would always say 'Just because'. Beatrice named hers Alice because at the time, that was her favorite name and it had blue eyes and blonde fur and looked just like Alice from Wonderland. My sisters were older than me and that's why it was so surprising why I named mine Sea Glass.

Everyone always asked her name and I would politely say 'Sea Glass.' I was only four at the time and the name was far past that of the intelligence of a four year old. I told them I named her because of her eyes and how she looks like she belongs in a lighthouse and not a suburban home. I would tell them that someday I would take her to Maine and live in a lighthouse with her until we both die. They always told me that cats don't live that long but I wouldn't believe it.

Of course we don't have all the cats anymore. My sisters were never home and so that would leave me to take care of them and my room would smell like cats. Finally my mom asked if I wanted to keep them for myself and I said I just want to keep two. So I kept Sea Glass and Alice because they were always my favorite. Mom explained to the girls how they didn't pull their part of the deal and that I was too young to have that large of a responsibility.

I heard a tap on my window and headlights in our driveway. I ran to the window to see who it was hoping it wasn't a stalker. But my heart soared when I opened my window to see a boy with red hair on my lawn.

"Come on down! Do you wanna go out?" He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Sure! I'll be down in a minute." I whispered back.

I went to my closet and got into my black jeans and green button up that always showed a little cleavage. I put my hair up frantically and grabbed my leather purse that I rarely ever used. I climbed over to the window and jumped. It was only about six feet from the ground since I was the only one on the first floor of the house. But being who I am, I slipped on the window and went soaring to the ground. Luckily, Rustle caught me and was walking me to the car in his arms like nothing had happened.

"Good Morning, Ellie. I thought you might want to go meet my brothers." He said.

"Sure. Where are we going exactly?" I asked puzzled why this couldn't wait till the morning.

"Oh, we are going to play football. Well… you can watch." He said, chuckling.

"At 4:30 in the morning?"

"What better time to play?" He said sarcastically.

I didn't know what he was planning but anytime with him was perfect for me. A perfect time for anything… even sports. That's why I didn't doubt anything at all when I got into his land rover.


	3. I'm screwed

We had only driven for about 15 minutes when he turned onto a dirt road of the highway. We drove deeper into the woods and farther into the darkness. It was still night time so the woods were still scary but they didn't seem to intimidate Rustle. I saw the trees grow denser so I knew we must have to be close. How much farther could we go?

We drove up to a large field and he stopped right off the forest. I saw about 6 large men throwing around a ball and a boy that must have been only 6 sitting next to a woman.

"Rustle!" The women called. "Your catcher," She walked over to us and looked at me with a softness in her eyes. "You must be Ellie. I'm Maura, Rustles mother. I assume you won't be playing?"

She had a strong Irish accent and also brilliant red hair. She was short and plump with freckles covering every inch of her face. She seemed very motherly and nice.

"No, I'm not much for the sports." I told her and was proud of my sudden confidence.

She smiled at me sympathetically and took the little boys hand and pulled him to a wooden bench across the field. I followed behind looking back at Rustle longingly. Not looking ahead was a bad idea—I ran right into something. I hadn't realized it was a someone until everyone was laughing at me. A large man with green eyes and big grin on his face looked down at me, blushing.

"Sorry—I–uh--didn't—uh —see—um--sorry." I stuttered.

"It's alright. No worries." The man was clearly in his 20's and had a light red beard growing, though it wasn't very impressive.

I just walked away, blushing. I had screwed up before I even knew their names, a typical Ellie. I sat down next to Maura and the little boy and it seemed that everyone had come together to stand in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Brennan," Said a tall, lanky boy that seemed a little awkward in his body. "So your Rustles girlfriend, huh?" He said with a smirk. Rustle gave him a playful punch in the kidney. I just smiled and assumed that I should wait until they had all introduced themselves.

A shorter, more muscular man stepped up that appeared to be much older than the others began, "I'm handsome. But my name is Shane." He winked and stepped back into line. He also had a heavy accent like his mother but didn't have freckles to contrast his pale skin.

The one I ran into earlier took a step forward and laughed. "I'm Grady, the one that prevented you from falling." He chuckled and stepped back in line. He had a large tattoo on his right arm that looked like a cross with two arms around it holding a heart.

"I'm Cody." A rather short boy with manly features said. He looked very awkward being the center of attention but was polite enough to introduce himself. I knew how it felt.

The next man was clearly the father for he had a full beard and deep-set crinkles on the outside of his eyes that looked like they came from smiling too much. "I'm Rustles father. My name is Alby. And this is Donovan," he said pointing at a little boy hiding behind Maura. Alby had a strong accent too. "I guess you are Ellie and its getting early so maybe we should start the game."

I looked at my watch and it was only 2:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. I realized this as soon as Rustle went to the field to play, and suddenly felt paranoia creep into my system. We were in the middle of the woods at 2 in the morning playing foot ball. It was still dark and the forest had eyes looking through every tree and every bush. I was terrified. So I decided to talk.

"Why do you play so early?" I asked Maura.

"Well, dear, we all prefer the night over the day. So you can say were nocturnal but we like to savor every minute of the night. So we play in the dark and dance until the sun rises." She laughed and so did I. It reassured me that they did it for fun and not because they liked scaring me.

It was a long game for me. Every time Rustle did something good—as far as I could tell—he would look to me for enthusiasm. I would always smile and cheers for him as much as I could without looking like an idiot. I wasn't sure what the outcome was but I assumed Rustles team won because he looked satisfied in the end. He was panting and sweating when he came over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"So, how did you like it?" He asked.

"It was awesome and you were amazing." I enthused.

He drove me home and I realized that I really didn't get any sleep at all last night so as soon as I got home, I hoped into bed and was succumbed into unconsciousness.


	4. My heart just breaks

When I woke up, it was at least 12:00. I heard two male voices laughing downstairs. Was Rustle here? I brushed my hair and put on fresh clothes. The closer I got to the kitchen, the more familiar the voice was. Oh crap, I thought as I got closer.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." My brother Eric said. He was by fair my favorite family member but unfortunately he was in college so of course I was left alone while he was lucky enough to live outside prison. His brown hair was ruffled and long almost to his chin. He walked over and gave me a bear hug, nearly suffocating me. "So, Ells, how's life? I hear you have a boyfriend; I may have to talk with him." He winked and I blushed. Rustle was big enough to take Eric but Eric was pretty big himself. But Rustle had those big brothers to back him up… I shivered at the thought of that ever happening.

It sucked that Eric was home. I know it sounds silly, but my heart breaks a little more every time he comes home. So, like a coward, I hide in my room and keep quiet until he leaves so I can go back to my normal, uneventful life. Now I actually will have something to do while I hide like the loser I am.

"Life is good, Eric." I didn't say anything about the boyfriend but I would be leaving soon so I didn't want to start any deep conversations. Then the doorbell rang and I rushed through the dining room to the big door.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look sad." Rustle said.

I looked in the mirror making sure I didn't look bad or anything, sad I was okay with. "I'm fine," I squeaked. "Let's go." He looked worried at my sudden melancholy attitude but did argue.

Then someone walked in from the kitchen and saw me and Rustle standing in the door, ready to bolt.

"So is this him?" Eric asked.

"Yes. This is Rustle and we have to get somewhere so if you would excuse us…" I told him quickly.

"Oh fun where are you going?" Eric questioned. I glared at him but it looked like he was having fun.

"We were planning to go to St. Clair's Coffee Shop." Rustle said for the first time.

"Oh, I was planning on going there. Can we carpool?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Rustle said at the exact same time I said "Absolutely not."

Eric grinned and lead the way to Rustles car. "How about Rustle and I hang out today, Elle." He said. "So we can _bond._"

My shoulders slumped and I said "Sure, why not?" I really did want to go but maybe if I let Eric go then he'll leave us alone in the future. Now I was sad and lonely as I waved goodbye from the inside of my house.

I sat around for hours just waiting doing nothing in particular. It hurt to be alone again, even though I was living this life just a few days ago. How did I live? Without one friend or supportive family member. I was alone in the world. What would happen if all of that changed? If Rustle moved on or found someone else, how would I cope? Then I heard the car pull into the driveway and I dashed to the door.

There in the driveway was Rustle and Eric laughing hysterically and smiles glued to their face. Well at least they had fun. I wouldn't mope so I painted a smile on and walked to meet them.

"So, did you have fun." I really didn't need to ask, the happiness was emanating out of every pore in their body while my mood was dark and dreary.

They both laughed and nodded. While I stood their and pretended to be happy.

"Ready? We're going to my house." Rustle told me.

"Okay. Bye Eric." I grabbed Rustles hand and we drove toward his house.


End file.
